<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рабочие моменты by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408732">Рабочие моменты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Тринадцатый отдел - Олег Рогозин | The Thirteenth Division - Oleg Rogozin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, русреал</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэлю делают предложение, от которого он, в принципе, может отказаться, но не будет</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рабочие моменты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты обещал мне вернуть Кощеева восьмого, а сегодня уже одиннадцатое, и где он?</p><p>— …</p><p>— Я понимаю, но как мне прикажешь быть? У меня завтра светопреставление начинается. Руслан, блять, мне специалист нужен!</p><p>— …</p><p>— Нет, другие не справятся, ты же знаешь направленность энергетики этой, мать его, звезды…</p><p>— …</p><p>— Я спокоен. Конечно, защита стоит. В данном случае её недостаточно. К тому же, нужен будет дежурный — контролировать уровень всплесков. С противоположным вектором или универсал.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Он боевой маг, другая специализация.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Не вариант. Хастур упёрся всеми лапами и настаивает именно на этом клубе, лягушка такая. Руслан, ну ты же понимаешь, что они тоже прекрасно знают про источник. Они же, наверно, только ради него сюда и едут, мы не столица, чтобы к нам запросто катались звёзды такого уровня. И перенести по времени тоже не получится — парад планет, идеальное время. Верни Кощеева.</p><p>— …</p><p>— То пофигист, то перфекционист, ты определись. Руслан, я серьёзно. Там будет толпа людей. Ладно, если просто оргия, а если хуже? Там же масса вероятностей, он ходячая катастрофа и по площадям бьёт, как ракетный комплекс.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Что? Азирофеев? Разборчивее! Сейчас запишу… Так. Спасибо. Жучара ты. Почему у меня на него ничего нет?</p><p>— … </p><p>— Издевайся дальше. Вы мне со Стрэнджем за Кощеева должны будете, оба. Всё, пока, — Рогозин выключил смартфон, усталым движением снял очки в тонкой серебристой оправе и помассировал переносицу. — Аквамариновоглазый блондин, мне понравится, — вполголоса передразнил своего недавнего собеседника и вздохнул. Нацепил очки обратно и откинул крышку ноутбука. — Что ж, посмотрим.</p><p>Время неумолимо приближалось к полудню. Из соседнего кабинета отчётливо потянуло ароматом кофе.</p><p>— Библиотекарь?!</p><p>*<br/>
— Азарий Палыч, к вам пришли! — звонкий голос Маши-тараторки застал Азария на полпути с работы: он как раз запирал двери, когда дальше по коридору из-за угла вывернула парочка и стремительно направилась в его сторону. Эмоциональная и впечатлительная Маша едва не подпрыгивала от воодушевления. Дорогой серый костюм не скрывал военной выправки идущего рядом с ней мужчины. Азарий с обречённостью понял, в чём была причина смутного беспокойства, гнетущего его с самого утра. Причина приблизилась и рассматривала доброжелательным препарирующим взглядом, поблёскивая стильными очками. Тефтельки в соусе, о которых Азарий мечтал с обеда, явственно отдалились на неизвестное время.</p><p>— Вот, вас искал господин Рогозин, — Маша стрельнула бойким глазом на гостя. Потопталась немного, повздыхала и нехотя оставила их вдвоём.</p><p>— Азарий Рафаэлев? — названный господин лучезарно улыбнулся и извлёк из внутреннего кармана удостоверение, раскрыл его и продемонстрировал: — Игорь Семёнович Рогозин, подполковник ГРУ. — Вы уже закончили? Могу я вас подвезти? Мне порекомендовали вас, как эксперта, — не прекращая ворковать, товарищ в сером цепко подхватил Азария под локоть и повлёк его на выход. — Понимаете, такая проблема, без вас никак, совсем.<br/>
В лицо дохнул тёплый летний воздух, наполненный запахами нагревшегося за день асфальта и пыльной листвы. В добротном бежевом пиджаке мгновенно стало жарко.</p><p>У крыльца дожидалась солидная чёрная машина. С кондиционером, что немаловажно. </p><p>— А, собственно, по какому вопросу вам требуется консультация? — встрепенулся Азарий, временно прекратив попытки разобраться в собственных ощущениях, которые вызывал внезапный гость. Зла он от него точно не чувствовал. Рогозин воспринимался как крупный силовой узел и нёс перемены, но точнее определить Азарий, к своему удивлению, пока не мог. Кажется, формировалась новая ветка реальности. Нужно было приглядеться.</p><p>*<br/>
— Вот такие пироги с котятами, — Рогозин улыбнулся и подвинул к Азарию папку, на которой наклеена была и сверху заламинирована скотчем скромная бумажка с надписью «А.П. Рафаэлев». — Пока мало, сами видите, только то, что нашли за сегодня.</p><p>Азарий проигнорировал лёгкую угрозу и принялся за изучение своего личного дела. Нашли немало. В папке лежали аккуратно собранные несколько копий фотографий, документы с места работы, учёбы, результаты медкомиссий. Несколько упоминаний за 19 век, переснятые с архивных документов. Подумать было о чём. Азарий знал, что есть службы, интересующиеся паранормальными явлениями, не понаслышке был знаком с инквизицией и некоторыми сектами, знал многих людей с необычными способностями. И не людей. Но попасть в фокус внимания подобной организации ему довелось впервые. Необходимость существования «Тринадцатого отдела» обусловливалась элементарным логическим расчетом. В конце концов, люди имели право позаботиться о собственной безопасности.</p><p>Рогозин самоустранился, давая возможность ознакомиться с информацией, обдумать и принять положительное решение. Подполковник, сидя во главе рабочего стола, с деловым видом рассовывал по подписанным конвертам мелкие побрякушки — камушек, браслет, кулон, ещё что-то. Впрочем, на второй взгляд, оказавшиеся энергонасыщенными амулетами.</p><p>— Подарки сотрудникам. Традиция. Я вас потом с ней познакомлю, — пояснил Рогозин, заметив взгляд Азария. Тот в ответ вежливо улыбнулся и захлопнул папку.</p><p>— Я согласен сотрудничать. На некоторых условиях.</p><p>— Отлично! — Рогозин ссыпал конверты в ящик стола и поднялся. — Завтра обговорим детали и оформим удостоверение внештатного консультанта. Пойдёмте, я покажу вам фронт работ.</p><p>*<br/>
Здание развлекательного клуба "Авиабаза" тёмной громадой выделялось на фоне вечернего неба. На фасаде металлом поблёскивали стилизованные крылья. Даже если просто находиться рядом и немного настроиться, можно было ощутить скрытую вибрацию этого места, сдерживаемое напряжение, царапающее нервы. Долгое нахождение внутри помещения оказывало гораздо более сильное воздействие. Место пользовалось популярностью.<br/>
За разговорами дорога прошла быстро и вскоре чёрная машина уже подруливала со стороны одного из служебных входов. К концертному залу добирались по гремящим крутым лестницам и узким извилистым коридорам. Тем внезапнее для Азария оказалось, пройдя следом за Рогозиным в очередную неприметную дверь, очутиться перед большим пустым пространством. Они вышли на галерею, расположенную на уровне второго этажа и окружавшую большой ангар по периметру. Свет прожекторов заливал зал — грубые кирпичные стены, ребристый потолок, сеть металлических конструкций, звуковые колонки и осветительное оборудование, сцену и танцпол. Самый внезапный элемент дизайна — поперёк зала в самых разных направлениях были натянуты тросы, с которых свешивались яркие мягкие игрушки.</p><p>— Мм… что это? — Азарий с недоумением рассматривал единорогов, щенков, крыс, драконов и котов — вязаных, плюшевых, разноцветных.</p><p>— Клуб, помимо прочего, является модной арт-площадкой, — пояснил Рогозин, — И это — инсталляция, что-то с экологией, волонтёрством, защитой детства, так далее. — Он махнул рукой. — Игрушки после завершения акции раздадут детям.</p><p>— Не самая полезная энергетика, — пробормотал Азарий, задумчиво окидывая взглядом зал.</p><p>— И я о чём.</p><p>— Не понимаю, куда смотрят пожарные.</p><p>— Непостижимо! — Рогозин лишь развёл руками. — При организации этого концерта вообще произошло много разного, просто чудеса какие-то.<br/>
Дверь за ними скрипнула, пропуская симпатичную черноволосую девушку с бумажным пакетом.</p><p>— Анна Фем, — девушка протянула Рогозину стаканчик кофе, запечатанный крышкой, — Шеф, держите. А это вам. Я подумала, что вам это сейчас нужно, — в руки Азарию были впихнуты клетчатый термос и ланч-бокс. — Посуду отдадите потом. Вместе с автографами.</p><p>*<br/>
Короткий перерыв пошёл на пользу: после тефтелек и горячего чая Азарий почувствовал прилив сил, человеколюбия и улучшение настроения в целом. Блинчиками пришлось поделиться с Рогозиным.</p><p>— Чем я могу помочь? — возвращаясь к делу, поинтересовался тот.</p><p>— Спасибо, я справлюсь один, — спокойно кивнул Азарий, подходя к перилам, ограждающим галерею. — Стабилизацию можно усилить по разному. У вас здесь неплохо поставленный контур, можно запитать больше энергии, добавить компенсаторы, — над ладонями Азария вспыхнула светло-голубая печать и, увеличиваясь в воздухе, поплыла по залу. — Вот в этих точках, — следующие несколько печатей заняли свои места, коротко вспыхнули и исчезли из видимого спектра.</p><p>— Кстати, можно обыграть эти игрушки, — Азарий радостно разулыбался, словно разрешил себе безобидное хулиганство. — Смотрите, если ставить не нейтрализаторы, а преобразователи… поменяем вектор здесь… раскрутим сюда… — ещё несколько вспышек. — И у нас получатся замечательные накопители. Изменим матрицу, — повинуясь движению мягкой ухоженной руки, все три сотни игрушек, свисающих с тросов, разом зашевелились. Рядом стоящий Рогозин с шумом втянул в себя воздух — зрелище напоминало картинку из фильмов ужасов.</p><p>Азарий покосился на соседа и, жмурясь от удовольствия, продолжил шаманить.</p><p>— Да, вот сюда, мои дорогие, — медвежата, утята и котята менялись местами, переползая и перелетая с одного места на другое. Крепления послушно обвивались вокруг их маленьких тел, закрепляя по-новому и меняя конфигурацию всей системы.</p><p>— И ещё усилим… — от Азария прокатилась волна радости и умиротворения. — Готово. Концерт пройдёт благополучно. Игрушки принесут счастье своим владельцам.</p><p>— Впечатляюще, — Рогозин с чувством покачал головой. — Виртуозное плетение и программирование энергопотоков. Красиво. Спасибо. Я очень рад, что вы с нами.</p><p>— Рад быть полезным.</p><p>— Не для протокола. Азарий — одно из имён? Можно узнать настоящее?</p><p>— Азарафаэль.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Ещё пару минут они постояли и полюбовались на тихо гудящий многомерный рисунок, причудливой мерцающей сеткой накрывший большой зал.</p><p>*<br/>
— Ох, неужели! Господин Рогозин, постойте! Одну минутку! Как вы думаете, нам ждать неприятностей? Пикетов от религиозных организаций? Готовится сатанинский обряд? Десант с Нибиру? — град вопросов высыпался на них, едва Азарий со спутником подошли к административной части.</p><p>— Рита, — Рогозин вздохнул, развернулся навстречу к подбегающей женщине, держащей кричащей расцветки сумочку, газету «Оракул» и диктофон наперевес. Проникновенно заглянул ей в глаза:</p><p>— Вас не интересует концерт.</p><p>— Меня не интересует концерт.</p><p>— Вы нас не видели.</p><p>— Я вас не видела.</p><p>— И газета вам тоже не нужна.</p><p>Но стоило Азарию с Рогозиным отойти на десять шагов, позади послышалось возмущённое восклицание.</p><p>— Товарищ Рогозин! Снова ваши шуточки!</p><p>— Так, это надолго, — вполголоса отозвался тот. — Азарий, будьте добры, подождите меня, я постараюсь побыстрее. Нужно провести небольшую разъяснительную работу.</p><p>Азарий неторопливо отошёл, завернул за одну из кирпичных колонн, прислонился к ней и развернул газету. «Шок! Сенсация! Группа „Армагеддон” — впервые в России! Концерт мировой знаменитости! Рок-звезда докатилась до нашей деревни. Скоро начнёт рекламировать кошачий корм? Неужели это падение с небес?» Хмыкнув, сложил газету и повернулся на шум открывающихся дверей. От одного из служебных входов приближались трое. Высокий худой мужчина в тренче, с причёской, как у Энди Уорхолла, недовольно зыркнул на него, проходя мимо. Не узнать огненно-рыжего Кроули, вальяжно идущего следом, не смог бы даже Азарий, мало интересующийся современной музыкой. Гибкая фирменная походка словно гипнотизировала, и тем заметнее было, когда Кроули сбился с шага, увидев Азария. Чёрные очки сползли на кончик тонкого хищного носа, открывая внимательные жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Азарий отзеркалил солнечную улыбку Кроули и дружелюбно, но совершенно машинально кивнул юноше, замыкающему процессию. Зелёные глаза профессионально скользнули по нему, оценивая риски, но задержались лишь на короткий миг, не найдя угрозы.</p><p>Кажется, что сердце билось где-то в горле. Может быть, из-за его шума Азарий не услышал звук шагов вернувшегося Рогозина.</p><p>— Герцог, коммерческий директор, Змей, фронтмэн, и Колдун, собственная служба безопасности с аврорской выучкой — прокомментировал он компанию, скрывшуюся в кабинете руководства клуба. — Группу ждут завтра вечером, поэтому поблизости пока нет толп фанатов и никого лишнего. Не хотите продолжить участвовать в обеспечении безопасности концерта и заодно познакомиться? Автографы взять. Знаю из достоверных источников, что как минимум коньяк будет хорошим.</p><p>— С удовольствием.</p><p>— Ну и правильно. После вас!</p><p>Усмехнувшись, Рогозин приотстал на несколько шагов, осматриваясь, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что на вверенной ему территории всё в порядке. Всё под контролем. Ближайшие дни обещали много интересного. Накопилось множество информации для вдумчивого анализа. Новые лица, и какие! Чего стоит Азарий, скромный архивный работник, который вблизи выглядел как сгусток сияющего белого света, на расстоянии в несколько десятков метров через две каменные стены воспринимался чёртовым колесом — точнее, конструкцией из плавно проворачивающихся включённых друг в друга светящихся обручей. А в кабинете директора клубились ещё две сущности и мягко переливалась аура сильного мага.</p><p>— А это что, перья? Да вы издеваетесь, — товарищ подполковник ГРУ с азартом потёр руки. Жизнь разворачивала веер новых линий вероятности, одна заманчивее другой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>